The present disclosure relates generally to the field of welding systems, and more particularly to a welding system transportation device.
Transportation devices (e.g., carts, dollies, running gear) for welding systems are generally assembled in a factory setting and subsequently delivered to the purchaser. The assembly process generally includes welding the components of the transportation device together, resulting in a bulky and often heavy final product that cannot be changed by the purchaser or end-user. This traditional assembly sequence generally results in costly shipping fees for shipping the transportation device and does not enable the purchaser or end-user to customize the transportation device to fit their needs.
The embodiments described herein include improvements to welding system transportation devices. Such improvements may enable on-site assembly and customization of the transportation device by the purchaser or end-user and reduced shipping and/or assembly costs for the manufacturer.